


Once Upon A Dream

by liru



Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Familial Soulmates, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Liru is Death, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre- Liru/Chase, Pre- Liru/Henrik, Pre- Liru/Jack, Pre-Relationship, Robbie is Pestilence, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yan is Famine, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dreamI know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleamAnd I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem."Once Upon A Dream - Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Liru/Antisepticeye, Liru/Jackaboy Man, Liru/Jameson Jackson, Liru/Marvin the Magician
Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697044
Kudos: 1





	Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze good doctah has a close call and a "chat" with Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave a comment of what you think please! Anything at this point will give me motivation.  
> Thank you https://trixie8264.tumblr.com/ for Beta Reading and Editing

Henrik is in his office frustrated and muttering “Nein” under his breath as he scribbles out another bad equation before ripping it out of the notebook. The desk was covered in crumpled papers as he ripped off another page tossing it to the side, the sounds coming from the computer causing him to look at it. He quickly writes down what's being shown on the screen before flipping the page and writing more.

His head snaps up to one of the monitors as it starts up and he quickly begins to scribble down what it was showing him, my eyes flicking to it every few seconds before I rip out the page tossing it to the side. He picks up one of the papers he set aside before leaning back in his chair, setting it down again and staring at the screen, trying not to let his frustration overwhelm him.

He holds back a wince as the soul-mark that looks like a tear in space grows warm. Not to burn but more like something big is happening. He pulls his focus away from it as he begins to write more notes down. He’s muttering “Nein” under his breath repeatedly as he rips out another page and throws it to the ground. He keeps writing down what he can until the equations change again, muttering “Nein” again. He rips that page out and throws it to the side with the rest.

He winces suddenly, my hand flying to the soul mark on my forehead, A red Heart and Diamond and a black Spade and Club, as it suddenly burns making his vision go white for a second and he can hear a faint voice sounding like they're saying his name. He quickly shrugs it off, getting back to work hastily scribbling down what he can, becoming more and more frustrated as he rips out more pages continuing to mutter under his breath, louder than before. 

He finally manages to get something that works again and he flips the page over, writing more down as the meter on one of the monitors suddenly fills up with orange bars before beginning to glow letting out a high pitched whirring sound before beginning to glitch. He snaps his attention to it, heart jumping to his throat as panic begins to brew. At the same time, one of his soulmarks around his waist, a set of beautiful Emerald green wings now covered in a smokey black cloud of… something, begins to feel like someone lit them on fire and he gets the feeling someone was screaming at him to run. He forces himself to ignore it muttering, 

“What is this?” Henrik whispers under his breath as he scrambles to try and stop it, the monitor continuing to glitch as he does.

“Nein.” He panics quickly sifting through the crumbled papers until he finds the keyboard and quickly typing in code hoping it will stop the glitching. He stares into the monitor hoping to fix what was going on. The screen flickers slightly before showing a swirling vortex of blue’s and orange, forcing him to freeze in place. 

‘ _Nein._ ’ He thinks, panicking now despite the fact that his mind was becoming foggy.

‘ _Bitte, nein, nein_.’ He begins to involuntarily lean forward towards the swirl of colors.

‘ _Ich-ich brauche, I ... need, I need to..._ ’ The door to his office opens, a familiar feeling of dread that leaves as quickly as it appeared as the vortex forces his mind to go blank. And before anything else could happen, he feels a warm cold hand touch his back, above his heart, before everything goes black.

He can hear someone screaming. He’s not sure who but they sound familiar, _He_ sounds familiar. There’s a woman yelling now, yelling for the man who's screaming. Flashes of a man with a slit throat laughing like a maniac with his hand through Henrik’s stomach. No. No not his stomach… but… who is it? Who is Anti-

No. Nonononono. Not him not again. Please not again. The woman is behind He- the man yelling his name. Henrik can’t make it out but she’s getting closer at a rapid pace. He can feel the man become engulfed in dark green and red flames and a scream rips from Henrik's throat as he’s pulled away, a gold and silver swiping down at the demon before everything turns to black.

“It’s time to wake up Henrik.”

The man jolts awake at the soft but commanding voice.Taking in a deep breath of air, he reaches up ripping off the surgical mask as he quickly moves to his knees, dry heaving. When nothing comes up he slowly stands up, taking off the cap and shoving both the mask and cap into one of the pockets before looking around. 

‘ _I’m in a forest?_ ’ He looks around seeing he’s definitely in a forest, it looks to be around right before the sun begins to set as well even though it was just midnight a second ago. He’s standing in a patch of green grass surrounded by trees and they all seem to have moss making some shapes on them, and upon closer inspection he could see that shapes were in the form of Spades, Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs, all pointing in the same direction.

He goes to touch one, a Spade, when the sound of the earth shifting behind him causes him to snap around and reach for a scalpel in his lab coat pocket before realizing he forgot to grab one when he left work. There’s a path way now, in the direction the shapes are pointing. That definitely wasn’t there when he woke up a minute ago. He takes a deep breath and nearly chokes on the overwhelming smell of just… home. 

Lemon cake with Lavender glaze in the spring, a garden full of more flowers than he could count in the summer, pumpkin pastries baking in the oven while we ‘ _we?_ ’ sing at the top of our lungs, ‘ _Our?_ ’ in autumn, and hot chocolate with freshly baked cookies of all kinds, my brothers, ‘ _I don’t…_ ‘ and I just sit by a fire after being in the snow all day, ‘ _I’ve never…_ ’ Listening to our wife sing songs softly. 

‘ _I-I don’t have- not anymore- no brothers_ -’

“ _But you could._ ” A soft irish voice with a bit of french speaks in his head feeling like it’s coming from the soul-mark on his forehead. It’s familiar, from a life before that ended to early and a new life interrupted by a monster.

“ _All you have to do is keep walking. I promise._ ”

‘ _Keep walking?_ ’ He hadn’t even realized he started and when he manages to force himself to focus long enough to see that he had indeed started walking and must have been for a few minutes by the looks of it.

“ _Just follow the path Hen and I promise everything will be okay._ ” The voice whispers, bringing him a comfort he hasn't felt for a couple years.

‘ _Promise?_ ’ The thought is barely a meek whisper, sounding much like a lost child, as visions of what could be, fills his head.

“ _I promise._ ” And all at once, he snaps back to reality nearly passing out as he does so. Looking around frantically, he takes my surroundings seeing that the sun has set a bit more and he’s in a relatively well kept garden if not a bit overgrown, what looks to be hand laid stones cover everywhere that isn’t where the plants and flowers are, which smells exactly like the ~~memory~~ vision. He shivers slightly from the cold summer breeze as he looks at the manor in front of him, more of a castle really but he tries not to focus on the sheer intimidating size of the building as he cautiously approaches it.

When he gets to the doors he can see that the carvings in the door are soulmarks, A phoenix, a splatter of yin and yang that looks like it might be two rather than one, a pair of feathered wings and now that think about it both the one that it reminds him of and the tear in space one where rather sore. The last soul marks are a Heart, Spade, Diamond and Club with all of them seemingly surrounded by three pairs of wings, obviously from the rip in space one if the stars carved into it were anything to go by.

He takes a deep breath and he goes to knock but something stops me. He has no fucking idea why he does it but he grabs the handle to one of the doors and pushes it open. He’s immediately greeted by a small gust of wind as he walks in, the entrance room is huge, bigger than a house he’s sure, the floor seemed to be made of black, grey and white marble in star patterns all over, the walls were covered in knick knacks and paintings in some form of ordered Chaos. 

There was a large staircase that led to two different directions with a painting of the carvings on the door only more realistic. He goes to walk to the stair from the center of the room but freezes when he feels two pairs of eyes staring at the back of his head. He quickly turns around, looking frantically for the source of the feeling before looking up in the rafters and for a moment, he swears he could see two people there, an adult male squatting in a red hoodie and jeans and a teenage girl(?) with a katana in her hand, staring down at him.

He swallows nervously and he goes to call out for someone when the same voice that woke him up speaks.

“Hello Henrik.” The doctor jumps, turning towards the stairs and at the top of them, there’s a woman wearing a black suit with crystals that form a skeleton four rings, two on a necklace and two on her ring finger. She had a sort of head piece, with the gem seeming to glow and swirl softly in the last bit of sunlight, half encasing her in shadow and a cane with one hand resting on it infront of her with one hand behind her back. 

He can’t help but feel she looks familiar. He’s trying to remember where he’s seen her before, while trying to figure out why she’s here before he gets a flash of the furious women he saw in his dream(?). 

‘ _She’s the one who attacked Anti…_ ’ He realizes before asking,

“Who are you?” He tries his best to keep his voice calm while he watches her. She tilts her head to the side ever so slightly and he can see her eyes moving over his form. She pauses on his face for a second before speaking.

“I am Death. And _you_ are in my home.” She finally answered after a full minute. He feels both confusion and a sense of dread wash over him with her answer.

“Your home?” He manages to get out although he quietly curses himself for the slight squeak in his voice. She nods her head once in confirmation, her eyes never once leaving the man.

“Yes, I… brought you here. I suppose.” 

‘ _Why? Why in the hölle would this woman, who calls herself Death, bring me here._ ’

“Why?” He manages to ask through all his confusion, mind racing a hundred miles an hour.

“Because you were in danger.” She answered. What? How was he in danger… oh. Anti had found him.

“You were searching for something that Septic wanted. Something that you, let alone it shouldn’t have.” How the hell does she know what he was looking for. Wait. Septic? He goes to ask her who Septic was but she interrupts him before he could.

“Come with me. You’ve had a long day.” She begins to walk down the left hallway and he quickly rushes up the stairs to follow her.

“Wait! Where the hell even am I?” She pauses for a second and he can see she has moved the hand behind her back in front of her, preventing him from seeing it. His first thought is she has a weapon but the ache on my back, part of where the rip in space ‘ _wing_?’ rest, right behind my heart begs to differ.

“You’re in Oregon doctor.” He feels my heart fall. How the hell is he going to explain this to Chase.

“But don’t worry, you can still go back to Brighton in the morning.” Wait what?

“Don’t worry about it.” She says as she begins to walk again just as he catches up with her. How did she-?

“Your thoughts are very loud. You best keep them quiet if you don’t want me to hear them.” Now he’s even more confused. She can read minds? What kinda-

“If you wish to keep your tongue I wouldn’t finish that thought.” Her tone holds a clear warning that sends a shiver down the doctor’s spine although that might be from the fact that he still feels as though he is being watched. He decides to just stay as quiet as possible as not to piss the woman who he vaguely remembers knowing Marvin in some way. She leads him down long hallways that are now lit by candles that barely seemed to melt. Although why candles and not something else is beyond him.

He looks around a bit trying not to make it obvious as he looks at the knick knacks and paintings and mirrors lining the walls occasionally passing dark wooden doors with carvings in Greek in them along with what they are probably associated with. She finally stops in front of a door with nothing on it. 

“You can stay here for the night.” She opens the door before letting him go in first and he does so hesitantly, not wanting his back turned to her. He looks around the large room decorated in browns, reds and golds, with a large four poster bed with what look to be heavy red curtains with different shades of gold sewn into intricate patterns, surrounding said bed. There is a large dark wood desk across the other side of the room with bookshelves on either side and by the windows was a sitting area most likely for reading and eating.

He yawns finally realizing how tired he was and notices that he no longer feels the two pairs of eyes watching him anymore although he feels as if one of them had left before he walked into the room.

“Get some sleep. I’ll bring you some food in the morning.” She states from behind him. He turns to her but she has already left closing the door and for some reason that leaves an aching hole in his chest and he doesn't know why. He looks around the room one last time before walking over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and sitting on it. He looks around the room before muttering to himself as he lays on the bed,

“Worauf hast du dich eingelassen, Henrik?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henrik’s translations.
> 
> Nein = No
> 
> Bitte, nein, nein = please no no
> 
> Ich-ich brauche = I-I Need
> 
> Hölle = Hell
> 
> Worauf hast du dich eingelassen, Henrik. = What have you gotten yourself into, Henrik.
> 
> What Liru was wearing: https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1572509


End file.
